The instant invention relates generally to holders and more specifically it relates to a drafting implement holder.
Numerous holders have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be affixed to structures for holding various objects therein. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,926,879; 3,273,846 and 4,503,981 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.